Bridge to Terabithia
by Icysugalemon
Summary: [Real info inside] Pushing off from the bank, she closed her eyes against the wind and a smile spread over her face as she swung back and forth on the old rope. With a quick jump, she landed on the bank. Come on, she said laughing, Imaginate with me...


"Hey! Here's a rope – let's swing across!" Hilary exclaimed.

"I don't know, I don't think we should, that's a pretty old rope…" Kai murmured, glancing at it apprehensively.

"I think it's a great idea," she said, her cheeks flushed as she grabbed on tight to the fraying rope. Pushing off from the muddy bank of the river, she closed her eyes against the wind and a smile spread out over her face as she swung back and forth on the old rope. "I'm flying high in the sky, soaring with the eagles, free as anything could be…" she murmured, laughing slightly, lost in her own little world.

Kai blinked. "Um…" he mumbled, eyeing her cautiously, wondering if she had lost it, "you're swinging on an old rope over a muddy, pathetic excuse for a river…" he finished, still looking at her. She laughed quietly again, more to herself than him, before she spoke. "Kai…the rope…it can be anything you want it to be. Just let your mind run free with you," she added, still laughing. Kai was as mystified as anything, but not for long. With a sudden quickness, she jumped off onto the other side of the river. Landing on the bank and straightening her jeans, she winked at Kai. "Come on," she said, laughing, as she ran off into the woods and wonders beyond. Her last words before she disappeared from view still echoed around Kai's head: "Come on, Imaginate with me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope the extended summary interested you!

**Summary:** Based off of Bridge to Terabithia, the movie. Yes, this will be similar in structure to my Cinderella story; the story plotline is basically the same as the movie storyline of BTT, although I get to have fun with the characters and relationships. ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Characters:**

**Jess Aarons** – Kai

**Leslie Burke** – Hilary

**Jess's sister # 1** – Mariah

**Jess's sister # 2** – Emily

**Jess's mother** – Judy Tate

**Jess's father** – Boris

**Jess's youngest sister Maybelle** – Mathilda

**Leslie's mother** – Yokuso Tachibana (OC)

**Leslie's father** – Hidaeki Tachibana (OC)

**Bully **– Rick

**Prince Terrien, the dog** – Bryan **(I'm sorry! I have something for making Bryan animals, okay:P C3BB By the way, the dog's nice.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Story Notes:**

**1)** No, Kai does not have a dysfunctional family past in this, nor does the abbey exist. He was just a little neglected, that's it. Additionally, Boris is not an evil father in this; he just doesn't have a lot of time for Kai.

**2)** Hilary's parents are OCs in this story because they don't really matter that much…I just need them in some parts. Otherwise, I'm not going to explain their personality much because it will become clear when I actually use them. Otherwise, they're pretty much 2D characters throughout.

**3)** In the movie of Bridge to Terabithia, Leslie and Jesse only became really close friends…and there was a hint of Jess liking Leslie (unreciprocated, I think). But in my fic, I'll make it go further. But it's still a sweet fantasy story…so the rating won't go up. )

**4)** Real Summary of Bridge to Terabithia will be posted at the end of this prologue, for anyone who doesn't know the story already/hasn't watched the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairings:** KaiHil

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warnings:** Minor Language, references to bullying, etc…I think we can all handle that stuff. Slightly AU [in Terabithia…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** This won't be repeated every chapter…only the character list will be repeated every chapter. But…I don't own Beyblade, and I don't own any part of Bridge to Terabithia. I only own my own imagination!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedication:** Moonlight Serenity, for inspiring me to write a full multichaptered KaiHil story…which is a pairing, I remember at one point…I couldn't stand. ;) Lovee you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Real Summary of **_**Bridge to Terabithia:**_

12-year-old Jess Aarons is an aspiring yet shy elementary school boy living in a financially-struggling family and 12-year-old Leslie Burke is the new girl at Jess' school, just arriving on the school's athletics day. She enters a running event which she wins with ease, despite her classmates calling it a "boys only" race. Jess is, at first, quite sour about this and wants nothing to do with Leslie, but Leslie's persistence in meeting him soon pays off, and soon the two become good friends. Their friendship starts when Leslie offers Jess a piece of gum on the bus, and he accepts. Jess shares his secret love of drawing with Leslie. Together they venture into the woods, where they swing across a creek on a rope and find an abandoned tree house on the other side. Here, the two friends invent a new world they call Terabithia, and it comes to life through their eyes as they explore together. Jess and Leslie base the menacing creatures of Terabithia on the people that give them a hard time at school.

Back in the "real" world, they both plot against bullies at school, and Jess continues to deal with his family going through financial problems. Leslie gives Jess an unexpected birthday present, an art kit, and he gives Leslie a dog (Prince Terrien) in return, much to both of the children's happiness. On the next trip to Terabithia later that day, it is noted that the river beneath the rope has begun to swell.

Early one morning, Jess' music teacher, Ms. Edmunds, who has noticed Jess' artistic interests, calls to invite him on a field trip to an art museum. He makes an effort to ask his mother's permission; she is half-asleep and doesn't actually say anything, but he is so eager to go that he assumes she agreed. He has an unspoken crush on the beautiful and personable teacher and does not want to share the trip with Leslie; he merely looks at her home as they drive by.

When he returns, his father and mother are worried sick, not knowing where he has been all day. He hears the horrific news that Leslie has died trying to swing across the rain-swollen river. The rope snapped and she fell in, drowning after hitting her head on something, possibly a rock, which knocked her out. Jess suffers much grief, and he and his parents visit the Burke family home to pay their respects.

Jess feels overwhelming guilt for Leslie's death, thinking that it would not have happened had he invited her along on the trip to the museum. He is consoled by his father that their intense friendship should be kept alive for her sake. So, Jess re-imagines Terabithia and builds a bridge across the river to welcome a new ruler. He invites his sister, Maybelle Aarons to be that new ruler, who is delighted after being previously denied any opportunity to enter the land. She and Jess bring back Terabithia in even greater splendor; Jess the king and Maybelle the princess, and they rule over the free peoples of the kingdom together forever.

**Summary © ****Wikipedia**


End file.
